


Little Gifts

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Birthdays stopped being a big deal for Nyx.But then came Noct.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/158648066852/yay-requests-open-can-you-please-do-one-of-noct) for various requests.

Birthdays stopped being a big deal after Galahd. Nyx actually _forgot_ his own birthday his first year in Insomnia. They’d been scrambling too much with organizing the new Kingsglaive, figuring out where the hell to live, how to survive. The day came and went and Libertus woke up at two in the morning to scream “shit!” and slap Nyx in the shoulder out of a dead sleep. Neither of them forgot again after _that._

They weren’t big, extravagant events. Just good food, greater friends, and alcohol provision. Most of the years that passed, none of them really felt worth a celebration. The glaive were so tired, war-weary, and the days tended to just blend together, one after the other, in a ceaseless cycle. Birthdays weren’t so much the celebration of another year older, so much as they were a commemoration of their continued survival.

There were birthdays Nyx still remembered from glaives long lost. He remembered final toasts to soldiers that never made it home. He remembered one birthday where a glaive burst into tears mid-toast and the next day, walked off the bridge because he couldn’t live with the nightmares anymore.

There was a subtle desperation to their parties after that. Double the booze, double the volume of the music to drown out the screams in their bones.

They were never big into gift-giving, even before Insomnia. Nyx remembered his mother trying to make his and Selena’s birthdays special by setting aside money from their limited funds to get them at least one small thing. That lasted up until a certain age, when it was the night after Selena’s tenth birthday and she confided in Nyx from across the space between their beds that all she wanted next year was for “mama to be happy.” On Nyx’s birthday that same year, the two of them told her just that when she was fretting over a gift she had ordered not arriving in time.

She’d burst into tears, dragged the two of them into a hug, telling them that they deserved every gift in Eos and that she wished she could give them every single one. Nyx said her peace of mind was worth more than what she could spend on a gift every year. Birthdays after that were just what they were now. Being surrounded by best friends, stuffed with home-cooking, and being reminded they were loved.

(Libertus told him once that Nyx had gotten so drunk on Crowe’s birthday that he started singing “all you need is love” just to prove that point.)

So, Nyx spent his birthday a little less conventionally than most Insomnians. No streamers and balloons or candles on cakes. Lots of off-key singing though, that was still the same. Just dinner and music. Plain by Insomnian standards, but he didn’t need much else. His friends alive, laughing all around him was all he wanted every year. Libertus’s arm slung over his shoulder, beer bottle in hand, scream-singing “happy birthday” in his ear. Crowe pulling on his arm to get up on the bar table and dance with her on a dare. Luche drunkenly explaining to him the benefits of life insurance while Tredd was spread unconscious on the table between them.

These were his gifts every year. He’d never ask for more.

But then came Noct.

Sweet, selfless, throwing his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling the side of his face Noct. Excited to finally have a boyfriend long enough to celebrate his birthday Noct.

“You shouldn’t even know about my birthday,” Nyx groaned as Noctis kissed his neck and nibbled at his ear and slid his hands all over his shoulders.

“Perks of being king-to-be. Sneaking a peek at personnel files is easy.”

“Cheater,” Nyx mumbled.

“You’re going to take that back once you see what I got you.”

Nyx rolled his eyes to give him a pointed look. It had no effect on the prince, a bubbling energy tickling just beneath his skin. His eyes were as bright as the birthday candles Nyx hadn’t blown out since he was twelve. And he was doing _that thing._ The thing with the lip. Biting it with anticipation. Nervous and excited and climbing around in front of Nyx to grab his arms and pull him to his feet.

Nyx whined and tried pulling him into his lap. He was dizzy with drink, sore from dancing and wrestling with his friends all night. He didn’t want to move anymore. At least not outside of this bed and at least not with anybody else but Noctis.

“Birthday sex after,” Noctis promised as Nyx pawed at him, gently batting his hands off his hips, from around his back, from behind his thighs.

Nyx grumbled at each defeat before he finally allowed Noctis to haul him up and across the apartment. Nyx’s brow creased as he was lead to the front door. Noctis helped him down the front steps and out onto the sidewalk and Nyx just resigned himself to whatever machinations Noctis had in store for him. The prince was like an adoring puppy, bouncing circles around Nyx. One second he was tugging at his arm, the next his palms were on his back, steering him down to the apartment building’s garage.

“You didn’t get me death and disease as a present, right?” Nyx asked. “’Cause that’s all that’s ever come out of here.”

Noctis snorted, but persisted into the dark, grimy hole beneath the building. There were only a few cars parked – the land-lord’s, a couple of the slightly better off tenants, and some guest cars. Cheap, dented hand-me-down cars. Dull, broken things that fell away like shadows beneath the bright gleam of the goddess parked in the corner.

“Don’t gripe about the price and don’t tell me that I shouldn’t have, okay?” Noctis babbled as he nudged Nyx towards it. “I’ve seen you eyeing up this beauty every time we pass the dealership so, don’t even _pretend_ that you don’t deserve it. I’ll withhold sex for the next month if you do.”

A motorcycle. That slick silver and black seductress from the lot out by the edge of the wall. The one at the end of the row that nobody looked twice at behind the big blazing beasts always on display. But it had caught Nyx’s eye, well before he’d met Noct. He and Crowe had slobbered over each model on their way home from late guard shifts, and Nyx’s admiring had always ended on _that_ _one._ That little beauty in the corner. Peeking out from behind the muscly motors with a shy silver grin.

For a moment, Nyx was sure he’d had more to drink than he had originally thought and he was hallucinating the whole damn thing. But then he cast his stunned stare over to Noctis and that smile like a child’s was too perfect to come out of his whiskey-addled brain.

“You didn’t,” Nyx sighed, but he could feel his own lips tugging up as well.

“Mmmmhm,” Noctis hummed, practically preening with how proud he was of himself.

He ushered Nyx over, encouraging him to swing a leg over and settle into the seat. It was hard to contain the fluttery feeling in his chest as his fingers curled around the throttle, already imagining the engine igniting and purring all the way down the highway. It was harder still to look away from Noctis, bouncing on his heels and watching the look on Nyx’s face with a borderline maniacal glee.

“Sure you didn’t get this for yourself?” Nyx teased.

“’Course not! I got it for you… to take me out of the city sometime.”

Nyx chuckled, reaching out to hook his fingers through the belt-loops of his pants and ease him closer. Noctis melded to his side, leaning on his thigh and happily accepting kisses as forms of gratitude. Quick, casual pecks that gradually slowed, opened, pulled. Noctis’s eyes glinted with the wickedly playful smirk he flashed him.

“Give me a five minute head-start,” he whispered against his lips before spiriting out of the garage.

Nyx followed his exit with a smile. When he was gone he grinned down at the motorcycle, the images cropping up in his mind of how much use he was going to get out of it making it that much more meaningful. He could already imagine Noctis behind him, arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder and laughter in his ears. He could see the bridge beyond the wall. The bridge that could give freedom in different ways than just a brief walk off the side. He could see the fields of Leide beyond to the West… and he could see the rivers of Galahd to the East. He could see a thousand places he could take Noctis to with this.

In the meantime, he took him just as he was when he followed him into the apartment. Kneeling in his bed in nothing but Nyx’s Kingsglaive coat. Over-sized and slipping off in just the right places. Just like Noctis knew he liked. The prince cut him a coy smile, eyes hooded, and head turned to the side, inviting Nyx to come closer and devour along all the paths he’d created on that pretty neck.

“Happy birthday, hero.”


End file.
